Awakening
by Sunlit-Oceans
Summary: A 17 year old boy named Aiden is forced to lose family against his will as a sacrificial pawn in a game to win his powers and keep the evil at bay. He learns about the Gatekeepers, and searches for Matt to help him in his quest to save the last of his loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Before you even read this, know that i was dreaming this one night, and it has been a recurring dream for many nights afterwards. I wanted to put it down on paper, and decided that i was going to put a few characters from one of my favorite authors books. Hope you enjoy!

Awakening

Chapter One: Aiden's awakening

The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. A cold wind blowing, creating a nightmarish atmosphere. Aiden accepted only that, letting them engulf him in his unconscious state.

His cathedral like dorm was filled with a faint light, emanating from one of the large twenty foot windows, which was open slightly, allowing the lengthy curtains to blow in the obstreperous winds.

Aiden tossed abruptly in his king sized bed at the far end of the room. His coco brown hair askew and wet with the sweat that glistened down his muscled olive colored torso, moved in sync with his fluttering eyelids. The blankets that had once covered his whole body now lay down at his waist. They were stained a dark crimson, his favorite color. Blue veins pulsated in his neck, and his jaw clenched in pain, without knowing the cause.

The drapery blew again, this time more vicious, creating an arch in which a cloaked figure appeared.

Aiden jolted again, this time beginning to shiver violently, the sweat on his body now shining more than ever.  
"No…, "he whimpered "please…don't do this… get away from me!"

The mystery man moved the knife he was holding, across Aiden's chest, relishing the large moan and grimace he got out of the seventeen year old boy.  
"Please… don't do this… get away from me!"

Aiden shot up in bed, his bright amber eyes wide with horror. He looked around his room, his eyes lingering on the flaying window treatments.

"I'm glad that was just a nightmare." He sighed with relief.

"Or was it? Maybe this is one of your new powers, seeing the future." A voice responded.

Aiden glanced back to the curtains. There suddenly was a man there that wasn't visible before. A man shrouded in a mysterious veil of darkness, holding a large silver knife, which reflected the moonlight to where Aiden was laying.

"No, this can't be… how would you… how did you… you were only a dream!" Aiden stammered, shielding his eyes with one arm.

"Dear Aiden, that was a wrong assumption to make. You should know that even you worst fears can come alive. Why don't we test that theory of yours..," The man said, obviously amused as he approached the bedside.

Aiden struggled to move out of the way, but his body was refusing his mental requests. It was like he was pinned to the bed by invisible chains. What was he to do?

(Use your wings, use them and you will live!) the voice inside his head spoke.

"I can't use them! They don't just appear every time I want them to!" he declared out loud.

"What are you talking about and to whom?" the masked man questioned savagely.

"Nothing, I swear!" whimpered Aiden, trying his best to maneuver himself onto his side. The restraints however held him in place.  
The man leaned over the trembling boy, and slowly drew a long, deep cute across his chest. Aiden screamed in agony.

(This isn't anything like my dream. It lied. It didn't hurt his much!)

"Pain ma' boy, is all too different in reality. It's real. It hurts a lot worse." The man answered. He drew another line across Aiden's chest.  
Blubbering, the teenage boy turned his head.

"Why… do you do this?" he asked, staring the man in the eyes (which happened to be a piercing blue.)

"Who am I to tell you my reasons? I should let you die not knowing. I won't though. I want you to relish in your agony awhile longer, before I kill you.  
You see, I have been watching you for awhile now; Studying your anatomy, all the fine details, absorbing them, like when a vampire murders a human and its victim's memories are permanently etched into its brain through the vermin's blood.

Those wings of yours really are something. I heard you were born with them. Your father was the arch angel Michael, and your mother was a third demon, while the rest of her genes were a make up of vampire and human. That is why your wings aren't permanently resting on your back. It also explains why you are developing other powers as well. But you didn't know that did you?"

Aiden stared incredulously at the man the shook his head.

"No Matter, you won't be around long enough. I am a hunter of you kind, you die and your abilities are mine to control. It's what all like me want, and I know that may sound oddly rude, but it's how it goes.

I want your powers, Aiden, and I'm going to have them, here and now."

"KISHE!" screamed a woman dressed in black attire, with dark velvet eyes and striking red hair, as she stepped through Aiden's open window and joining the man at the boy's bed. "What's taking you so long?"

"Just letting him writhe in agony for awhile, dear Clarissa." Kishe replied. Moving closer towards the amber eyed teen, he began sliding the tip of his knife up his foot and leg, past his hip bone and over the fresh cuts on his torso, finally resting on a spot inches above the boys heart.

"Say goodnight Aiden, your time has come."

The dagger plunged into the soft flesh of Aiden's chest, tearing through muscle and ligament, even severing an artery on its way to Aiden's lung. It had missed the heart completely, but Kishe didn't know. His wasn't paying any attention to the knife anymore, his mind was focused on the flame rippling out of the young teen's hand.

"This can't be! How can you have learnt a new power already? You're dead! Your power should be mine! That's how it's supposed to work, if someone like you is murdered, the murderer gets his power!" Kishe bellowed, backing away.

The flame shot from Aiden's open hand at the couple trying to escape, throwing them out the window.

Aiden stared at his hand questioningly, gurgling and choking as blood rose up his throat, filling his mouth.

It was only a few seconds later, that his vision blurred and he lost all conciousness, surrendering to the darkness that welcomed him so openly.

The curtains no longer fluttered in the wind, neither did the boy's hair or eye lashes.

All was still.

So quiet.

So Calm.

Like Death.

So no flames please, and whoever put that review up last time, i don't want you answering my reviews anymore. You have no right to abuse me or my stories just because its not what your looking for. I'm sorry if i didn't know what i wanted to happen, and i also didn't know that i couldn't be myself so why don't you go put your dog's crap in a little popcorn bag and sit down and have a munch cuz its on a roll and its allowed. So there. HAH!!  
Sorry about that some random guy came and put some nasty review when i posted it last night.  
BUT ANYWHO!! PLEASE R&R constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Just no i hate it and stuff, i want to know how to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening

**CHAPTER TWO: EVA**

(A/N: Some brief background info.)

For several years now, Eva, the teenage prodigy, and Aiden, wiz kid, and athletic extraordinaire, had been dating. They met in grade seven, **(A/N I know it should be years, but in my country we do grades, and it seemed to give them a more realistic time to be dating if they went all the way to grade 12.) **when Eva had transferred into his JR./SR. high, for some "gifted" reasons. His school was for people with 'out-of-the-ordinary' talents, so that the people with them wouldn't accidentally expose themselves to the world. Not only did they have classes to practice, control, and learn new abilities, but they also had normal classes, like you and I do.

But, back to the main idea.

They dated on and off, but by the time they hit grade 11, they had been dating for 2 solid years. They loved each other, and spent more time doing stuff together than apart.

Eva was red-haired, aqua eyed, and tall and slender. They both were very popular.

"Hey Eva we're you headed?" Eva's roommate Bell asked.

"Just to check up on Aiden," she answered "He wasn't in P.E. this morning, and he's not answering his cell. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's got the flu or something. Toilet all the way!" Bell ranted in attempt to cheer Eva up.

"Thanks Bell, I sure hope so."

Eva's long elfish ears fluttered tenderly, like they always did when something was wrong with her loved ones. It wasn't a power that had fully developed yet. She hoped that one day soon it would heighten to the point where she could tell what was wrong with them, before she saw them.

The corridor to the boy's dorms seemed to go on forever. When she reached Aiden's dorm room, it felt like she had been walking for ages, and her worrying didn't help much either. The door was large, and made of ebony, with a brass handle which she reached out for. Gingerly, she took hold of the handle and gave it a turn, knocking and calling out his name as she went in.

(A/N: These dorm rooms are like mini apartments, you've got your living room/kitchen combined, then a really large bedroom, with large windows, and a medium sized bathroom.)

"Aiden, you in here?" she called out "Come on this isn't funny; I'm worried sick about you!"

She turned to stare at his bedroom door, which was still shut.

'That's odd; he always sleeps with it open.' She thought, as she walked towards it and pushed it open.

"Aiden?" her voice was suddenly quieter. She didn't know why, but it was like she though she had to be cautious entering his room.

"Aiden?" she repeated.

Everything from then on seemed to move in slow motion, as she turned her head towards his bed. However, what she saw didn't seem to shock her as much as she thought it should. I'm pretty sure you can al guess the picture.

Her footsteps echoed on the tiled floor, and she almost tripped on the area rug around his bed as she ran to him.

"Oh god Aiden, who did this?" she sobbed, as she collapsed on the floor taking in all the damage. He was covered in blood, and his skin was lifelessly cold and velvety soft as she stroked his face, trying to awaken him.

"Baby, come on, wake up for me, Come on damn it!" she sobbed.

'Come on Eva, pull yourself together, heal him.' All that was running through her head as she tried to help him. She just couldn't get herself to focus on one thing.

It took her several moments to get control of her emotions, in order to be able to summon up her salutary powers.

The ritual began.

THE END

(A/N wouldn't this suck if I left this right here? Hehe I'm just kidding, I've got more.)

Light beamed from unknown sources in the darkened room, as she prayed to Apollo, and Athena, the gods of the sun and love, to bring her strength. Her hands moved gracefully across her soul mate's body, healing the wounds, repairing all the nerves, and muscles, arteries and tissue. It was a very delicate process, which needed to be done carefully based on the sure knowledge of the human anatomy.

When the light vanished, only pasty skin and blood remained.

'Now to bring him back… the hardest part of all.' She thought to herself as she began compressions.

"10, 11, 12… breathe"

She repeated that step about ten-times before she screamed to him. "We're meant to be together, fight for me."

She tried again; he hadn't even taken a breath yet.

"10, 11, 12… breathe."

Two more times.

Nothing.

"10, 11, 12… breathe."

One more time.

A gasping breath.

Aiden's head shot up so fast, it was impossible to believe someone, even a mutant (of sorts), could do it.

Eva fell backwards onto her back, completely sprawled out on the floor. "Oh my gosh." She squeaked. Now she was completely shocked.

Aiden grasped the area right above his heart, and grimaced falling back onto the bed, breathing in rapid, shallow pants. It was several minutes before they made any eye contact what so ever, slowing their own breathing until it seemed synchronized as one.

Eva's head shifted to meet Aiden's, and their eyes locked, Aiden's amber ones to Eva's aqua. It was intense.

So was… the kiss.

Eva pushed back.

"Aiden?" she said.

Aiden pulled her closer.

"Hmm?" He murmured into her hair.

"What happened?"

Author's Note.

Ok, I promise to update real soon, as I have a bit of time at band camp this Thursday and Friday to do so. Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!! Constructive criticism, or simply just saying you enjoy it really inspires me to write faster, and better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Awakening

Chapter 3: Research

''Eva, there's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak and not to tell anyone! Swear it!'' pleaded Aiden, as he turned her to face him. They were in the living room, rubbing ointment on the bruises that had collected from Eva's power usage. That was one downfall of her powers, they always left bruises, it's from the pressure of the power on the outside areas.

Eva stared into his eyes, his gorgeous frightened, sorrow filled eyes. 'He's really scared.' she thought moving up to kiss his cheek and grab his face with her hands. ''I swear. I won't tell a soul.'' she stated.

Aiden nodded his head, then shifted a bit to get comfortable and began to tell her something she would regret for knowing later. None of them knew it, but this story would bring them to search for a new person, and bring death upon one of them once they found him. He would bring enemies, ones that hold a grudge and will stop at nothing to get their revenge.

''The last few months, I've been having these nightmares. Nightmares that I can't explain, and can't even seem to understand. They're so bad that sometimes I wake up screaming because they're of people I know or care about.'' Aiden paused in his story, and Eva took that opportunity to say something.

''OK, and what does that have to do with anything that happened last night? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, and I really understand that this is something important to you, but this isn't all that bad.'' she said, with her voice full of meaning.

'' You don't get it, you just don't get it! This is what I'm getting at, these nightmares have been about one guy killing, just this one guy, all of the people I know and love in horrible ways. Do you know how many murders there have been in the past few months?''

'' I don't know. I'm sorry,'' Eva said. '' Does this mean that they've come true? I know that your brother and your cousin were killed, but that's all I know.''

''Ten people Eva, ten! Don't you understand that this is killing me to know that my nightmares are coming true! I can't stand it. Every time I have one of them, I have it for two days following, then the people in them die the horrible deaths that they suffered in them. Eva, three days ago, I dreamed about myself. I was so scared! I was scared to die, and I was scared to feel pain, and I was scared to leave you here on your own and to lose you!'' he began to panic, he felt she needed to know everything, this was so important. ''Eva the dream was supposed to happen in your room, and I was supposed to be coming to visit you last night, so I decided that if I stayed in my room maybe it wouldn't happen. ARGH! The dream changed Eva, it changed on the last night, the night that I was supposed to die. It changed to me laying on my bed, not yours... mine. It came in, the weird man I mean, came in from my bedroom window instead of yours, and attacked me in my room, not yours. Everything was the same, it just happened slower, and in a different place. I'm so scared now. I know now that it'll happen no matter what, the person will always die. I also know that if the mindset of the person that's supposed to die changes, then there will always be little miscalculations here and there when It actually does happen.'' he gasped for air. She needed to know this. ''It was supposed to enter my heart, I wasn't supposed to know the man Kishe's name, and I wasn't supposed to meet the women Clarissa either. I have two new powers, and that wasn't supposed to happen either. I have the ability to see the future, and to control fire Eva. Fire. I wasn't supposed to live, and I did. I'm so scared that they'll come after you next.'' he finished slightly winded and very tired. Eva helped him lie down on the couch, covering him up with a blanket.

''I'm safe OK, I'm safe. No one will hurt me and no one will get you. There's no need to be scared. You may not know the man's face, but you know his name, and I'm sure we can find the woman, Clarissa. We'll get help, we hunt these people down and get them before they get us.'' she proclaimed quietly in his ear, and kissed his forehead. ''I'll get going on some research and call a few people. Get some rest, and stop worrying about those nightmares.''

Aiden nodded tiredly. ' At least everything is out in the open now. At least she knows.' his last thoughts as he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Aiden's hand slipped off the edge off the edge of the couch, while the other grasped the area just above his heart.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Eva went into her boyfriends study, and closed the door with a newly made cup of tea, and with the intents on finding her cousin Matt who was only a year younger than her. He was seventeen. Yes, Matt is her cousin... she was one of the five, only her powers were just a little bit too undeveloped for that to be known. She knew that his powers would be needed in order to catch this guy. And from what Aiden told her, this man and the woman must be one of the old ones. She had no doubt in that if they wanted to kill him, and take his powers.

The little Acer laptop was already turned on when she sat down, allowing her to automatically open a browser to get into her address book on her email account.

''Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt.'' she quietly sang as she scrolled down the page to find his number. '' Ah, there you are.''

She pulled out her cell, and dialed the number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

''Hello?'' the voice of her cousin's guardian answered the phone.

''Hey Richard, is Matt there by any chance?''

'' Your in luck'' he replied '' he just walked in the door with Pedro, and the twins. I'll hand the phone over.''

She briefly heard and exchange of words, and her name being said before Matt answered.

''Eva? What's wrong?'' he sounded worried, like he almost knew what was happening with her.

''Matt, there's been a... an attempted... murder on Aiden. We need your help. It's two of the old ones.'' she cried into the phone. She didn't want to be emotional but she couldn't help it... now that the realization of what it actually was hit her like she ran into a brick wall.

''What! Are you serious? Is he OK?'' he answered.

''Yea, he's fine I healed him, just a bit of bruising left. But they'll be coming back. We need to get them before they get us.''

''They're after you too?'' she heard a muffled * shit * then he spoke again. '' I'll bring the guys, we'll be there in a couple hours, we're just in London, Ontario. We just finished dealing with another gate. We'll be on the first plane to Edmonton.''

''Yea, OK thanks. I love you Matt. Bye''

''Love you too Eva. I'll see you soon.''

They hung up. Eva went on a couple different sites afterwards, checking her emails and what not, finishing her tea. She was really tired herself, but there was blood on the blankets and sheets on Aiden's bed. So she settled on washing them, and going to have a bath instead.

She walked into his bedroom, the beginning of it all, and began stripping the bed of it's garments. The whole time she couldn't help but feel sad, and scared herself. There was so much blood everywhere. It coated, and probably could even double coat the bed. It was horrible. It made her realize how much pain he must have been in during that time. How awful.

She continued on into the adjoining laundry/storage room, and put the gross sheets in the washing machine. She was glad that the bedding was crimson, otherwise they would still be able to notice the stains that would stay on them forever. She put a cap-full of a lavender smelling detergent called simple sensations, and some fabric softener in the machine, then closed the lid; turning it on.

Sighing, and taking one last look at the bed, she went into the washroom to the awaiting bubble bath she had started before she had begun cleaning the bedding. She shut the door until there was only a couple inch space left between the door and the door frame, then slid her clothes off and stepped into the warmth and comfort of the bubbly water. She lit the tall candles that were installed on the stone wall of the bathtub section of the room. She then pressed the remote that turned on the Debussy music that was in the CD player above the large mirrors that rested on the wall behind the double sinks. She loved this bathroom, not only because it was large and awaiting, and had many things that calmed a person in it, but because it was her and Aiden that had redone this room. Her parents owned the whole college, and she could do basically whatever she pleased to any room that she was staying in, or her friends were.

She sighed and moved down in the water so the water covered her all the way to her neck. Then she began to daydream.

Authors Note:

Well, now that I have my new laptop I can write all the time. I wrote this in an hour can you believe it? I thought to myself... WOW. I've never written this much ever for a chapter. I hope I explained it enough that you understood it all really well. AND........ Yay Matt was finally introduced! haha bet you weren't expecting that! But yea, anywhooo i'll update way faster. Maybe later on today or tomorrow with the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review. NO FLAMES PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM!!!!!!!!!

Hope you had a good Christmas, Felise Navida and all that. I guess i should've just said happy holidays haha. Anywhoo byeeee!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AWAKENING

Sunlit-Oceans

**Chapter Four: Arrival**

Death, the stench of death. Wasn't she in the bath just a minute ago? How could this possibly have happened. Why was there so much blood? Where was Aiden? Was this from him?

''Is anyone here?'' she called to the darkness. ''Aiden if this is you it isn't funny at all''

She started down a long corridor, staring into the void as she traveled. This corridor seemed so familiar, only it was dark and gloomy and stank of death. She heard faint whispering in the background, and a few sobs here and there. She didn't know where this was coming from, what direction, or from who. She was becoming a little bit overwhelmed.

She walked a little bit further, and the hallway didn't seem to get any shorter. She walked further, further, the corridor stretching in front of her. It didn't seem to be getting any shorter, but quite the opposite. It was getting longer. 'This has got to be a dream.' she thought. Then she took another step.

Out of nowhere a room appeared. Well, it was more like she had been in it all along because she was suddenly standing in it. Maybe she was being transported to where whatever or whoever it was that put her here in the first place wanted her to go. So confusing. What was going on? This made no sense.

She began to take long strides to cross the room, as she hear the sobbing yet again. There was a door, a large ebony door that had a brass handle, just like HIS room. There was light streaming out from underneath the door. A bright eery light. A soft whisper of a male voice echoed throughout the room ahead. Like a chant, only there was an edge of sorrow, a sorrow that made her want to cry. Why would she want to cry. She had no reason to anymore, everything seemed to be OK. One side of her didn't want to open the door for fear of seeing something she didn't want to, or interrupting something that the person would get mad about, but the other side said she needed to know what was behind this door. That she was put here for a reason, and led to this very spot for a specific reason. She had to open it.

She timidly reached out and touched the door knob, feeling the cold brass enter her formed hand, the ridges in all the exact places, the smoothness of it. It couldn't be helped any longer. Reaching up she felt the natural rivets in the wooden door, and lapsed into silence, taking in the beautiful color and glorious shapes that beheld her. Her hand slid all the way down the door from the highest place she could reach until it rested just above the brass that she forgot was there. A little shove was all the door needed. That was all she needed to do. The door handle was turned as far as it could go, she just had to work up the courage to push the door open.

It opened. The room was different. Everything was strewn around, smashed, bent, covered in splatters of liquid. A bodily liquid. A thick liquid. A crimson liquid. The walls were covered too, and two people were centered in all of it, on the floor, both covered as well. One however, more than the other. She came closer. They hadn't seen her arrive, nor had they heard her. 'I guess I really am just a floating entity in this place.' she said to herself.

As she came closer though, she realized that there was a boy, holding a girl who was holding a gaping wound in her abdomen. A long slash, that stretched across her horizontally in that exact place. The boy was crying, and the girl was whispering to him, telling him it would be alright. He was whispering back at her, telling her it was all wrong that that was meant for him, that she wasn't supposed to get mixed up in it. That he was sorry. He was sorry for ever telling her, as much as she wanted to know. As much as he needed to tell her to get her to understand. The faces were blocked out, but she recognized the clothing anywhere. The girl was wearing HER favorite silk banquette gown. The boy was wearing HIS favorite Gucci suit. The couple was them. The couple was her and Aiden.

'Oh God. It can't be'

'But it is. It is and you have to understand you can't be saved. You have to help him understand and cope.'

She had never expected anyone to be next to her, or to say anything back. looking back to the boy, she began shaking her head. He was staring at her, through soulful eyes. Suddenly she wasn't standing up, her abdomen was filled with pain. She was gasping for air, the hand that was touching his face dropping to rest on the ground, that horrible pretty colored liquid running down her arm. She was bleeding. Why was she bleeding? She looked down, there was the wound. The wound on the girl was on her... she had taken the dream girls place.

'Please don't leave me. You know it's not your time yet.' he said to her.

She had the urge to say something that the girl that was in her place before her was saying. Trying to hold the words back, she began to cry. So the sobbing had been her all along? Was she back at the beginning, the time in the corridor when she first heard the noises.

Then it slipped. She said those four little words. The four little words that would lead to her untimely demise.

'Everything will be OK.'

Her eyes closed, her body limp and beginning to cool and turn color.

Her mind going blank, filling up with that white light she never thought she would see.

Steaming hot water. 'Water?' she thought.

'Open your eyes.' a voice said.

Aqua eyes shot open, and a gasping breath was taken.

She was awake. She was in Aiden's bathtub, the bubbles almost gone. The first song on the CD beginning to play again. There was a loud knock at the door. There wasn't any movement from the living room though. 'Aiden must be really out of it.' her voice echoed inside her head.

''Coming! I'll be right there!'' she shouted, pulling the plug, and stepping out of the bathtub onto the heated mat below. Wrapping herself in the large white towel that hung on the towel rack beside the sink she walked out into the foyer to open the door. There was another knock.

'' Hang on!'' she said, unlocking the door and opening it.

Who would've guessed that it was her roommate... bringing a few known people that may have stumbled upon her room only to find out she wasn't there.

''Hey Eva, is he alright? Your cousin Matt here said he was looking for you. He brought a few buddies along with him.'' Bell explained to her, seeming to prod for information.

''Yea he's alright, or at least I hope he will be. I know about him coming anyways, I called him a few hours ago.'' she replied, letting them inside. Bell however didn't move. She explained that it would be intruding on Aiden's space, and he probably doesn't want too many people over. It would be too overwhelming for him. So, she left saying she would check up later.

Eva turned to her cousin.

''This way. Come with me'' she ordered. ''I have to see if he's OK so you might as well follow.''

Walking into the living room she looked towards the couch where Aiden was. He was sleeping soundly, but there was large amounts of sweat dripping off his forehead. Did he have a fever? Was he really sick? Was this caused from him having a bad dream? Then she noticed the hand that wasn't underneath the blanket, that was gripping the place that was previously injured. The one that caused him to die.

Running to him she placed her hand on his forehead. It was burning hot. She took her hand away fast. It felt like she had touched a stove top.

''Oh god, he's really burning up. I don't know what to do!'' she began to sob.

'' Everything will be OK. We'll get this sorted. He'll get better.'' Matt spoke his first words since he got there. '' Pedro, we need your help.'' he said gesturing towards his friend, than back towards Aiden who was starting to move around uncomfortably. Pedro had been learning English while they had been off journeying together, with their new additions.

''Yes. I'll try.'' he said, with a heavy accent.

He began to move towards Aiden, arms outstretched, invisible power flowing from his fingers. They had arrived.

(A\N: I think that 2nd last sentence sounded weird haha yea, umm... just don't remind me of it lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: Side Affects, Depression, Anger, Sadness and the Attempted Rescue**

Pedro began to move towards Aiden, arms outstretched, invisible power flowing from his fingers. His hands stretched out over his future friend's head, and Aiden's body seemed to jolt as an unknown electricity passed between them.

''What are you doing?'' Matt questioned. ''It's his chest hurting isn't it? Why are you going for his head?''

''Shh... Must focus. He have nightmare.''

Suddenly Aiden stopped squirming, his face relaxed, and his hand moved down to his stomach, his head turning to the right to rest on the pillow comfortably.

''Nightmare huh?'' Matt said.''He get those much?''

''I have no clue, it's been on and off for the last few months.'' Eva answered, putting more distance between herself and the boys, having just realized that she only had a towel on. She was blushing. They noticed. ''I'm just going to go... put some... clothes on.'' she said running off into the other room. She heard laughter coming from the lounge area.

Eva was searching hard through Aiden's closet when Matt walked through the door and grazed her back with his hand.

''Hey, are you OK?'' he asked, sitting on the bench inside the walk-in closet.

''Yea, why do you ask?'' she answered, pulling out one of Aiden's Aeropostale t-shirts, and a pair of his sweats. 'I'm glad I change my underwear everyday, otherwise I would be completely screwed when it comes to clean undergarments right now.' she thought to herself as she went behind the changing screen.

''You just seem out of it. Like really out of it. If this is all about Aiden, you shouldn't be so worried. He's fine and you know that.''

''What's that got to do with any of it? What if he wasn't fine, and none of us knew that.'' she said exasperatedly as she came out in her new outfit. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just... I don't know, it's all so confusing.''

''Hey I didn't mean to put that the way I did. I should be the one apologizing. I can't help but notice that you seem like there's way too much on your mind though.''

''Well... that's because there is. If I tell you this, you promise you won't tell anyone else?'' she questioned, placing herself beside him.

'' Yea, course' you can tell me.'' he replied.

''Umm... well I had this vision I guess you could call it, when I was in the bath before you came. I was walking down this corridor, and it seemed like something was pulling me in a direction, but it... the hallway just wouldn't end. It just kept going and going, forever and ever. Then all of a sudden, I was in this dome, this round room and there was this door. The door was Aiden's dorm door, and there was all this crying coming from it. So I opened the door and... oh god Matt, it was horrible. We were in our formal clothes, the ones we wear when we go out to weddings and big balls and stuff, and I was dying. He was holding me and crying, and I was dying. I was telling him it would be alright and it was supposed to happen this way, but how could it happen that way. How could I just leave him like that. That's just awful.'' she began to sob and Matt grabbed her and held on.

''Hey, we can prevent this all from happening. We don't know if it's true. You've never had visions before, that's just Aiden.'' he paused for a moment. ''Hang on a moment. Do you think that you might have picked up his brainwave frequency and that might have been the nightmare he was having?''

''I don't know. That makes more sense.''

''Well we'll figure this out. If he's freaked when he wakes up then we know that that was the dream he was having.''

They heard shuffling in the next room, and decided that it was time to go mingle with the others.

''Quit staring at me like that, you're freaking' creepy looking!'' a 'special' someone said as they entered the room.

''Yea man quit staring at him.'' Matt said to the one of the twins when he saw what was happening.

The staring stopped immediately. Everyone knows Matt's the boss, and you don't mess with him. Mess with him and you'll probably get a vase or something propelled at your head.

Eva turned her head to look where everyone was looking and saw that Aiden was awake, staring drowsily at everyone else. ''Hey how you feeling?'' she asked softly, as she sat down on the little stool next to the couch.

''Sore but alright I guess. Hungry.'' he grinned at her flashing his mischievous smirk.

She giggled lightly. ''I'll go make you noodles''

''YES!'' he flung his arms in the air like you'd do after you scored the winning goal at a hockey game. Eva's noodles were the best!

''Oh ow...'' he proclaimed as a sharp pain skittered across his torso.

''Hey man, take it easy. Don't want you to strain anything.'' Matt laughed as Aiden tossed him a death look.

''Here you go!'' Eva said as she returned with Aiden's food. When she received a warm smile, she felt blood rush to her head and her heart started to pound. The feeling of love was amazing, and it sent giddy chills through her every time he gave her that little smirk that could get anyone to smile.

He began to scarf it down like he hadn't eaten in days. If it weren't for her cousin and his comrads being in the room she would be all over him right now. He was so freaking hot! It was taking everything she had not to attack the poor man.

Within seconds the food was gone, and the bowl was returned to the kitchen. This was when the main question was addressed. Did Eva's vision relate to Aiden's dream?

"Hey, Can I talk to Aiden alone?" Matt spoke to everyone in the room, addressing them each with an individual look and receiving 'Yea I guess.'

Above them, the light shone dim, creating an eery glow. It was eery enough to send shivers down the two male's spines.

"You need to tell me the truth Aiden, what was your dream about?" Matt spoke quickly and seriously.

"You mean the one about myself?" Aiden looked puzzled, but also like he was hiding something. Matt wanted to figure this out. He would figure this out.

"No, the one you just had. What happened? I need to know, we need to stop it, and with all of us together, we can. You just need to tell me who, what, and where."

"Damn... I guess." Aiden sighed, he didn't want to relive it, but he knew he had to. If he couldn't stop it himself before, maybe with some help he could. " It was about Eva... she's gonna die, stabbed through the heart in a room. It's like a cathedral, really cavernous and it has huge doors that are on opposite ends. Its got all these lights in it, and stone floors. That's all I know, I don't know who does it but I do know that me and Eva are supposed to go to some sort of dance or something. We are going to be dressed up really nice. I don't know anything other than that."

"OK, that's good. With this information, we can stop the people doing this. Just remember buddy, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. She won't die, she can't. But you need to be careful at what you project to other people while your sleeping, she saw that. Eva saw all of that and she's broken up over it. So you gotta promise to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" Matt got up and walked out, allowing Eva to come in. "Come on guys lets go." He motioned to his companions. "We're gonna go stay at My aunt and uncles house."

"We'll save her..." Aiden spoke quietly to himself, before lying his head down on his pillow and falling asleep, hoping not to dream.

**************  
(A/N) OK, I don't know if that's what you expected or not, but I did my best! Please R&R and no flames!!! I would like REVIEWS!! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!!


End file.
